REMAKE HYOUKA : KYUMIN VERSION
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Gak bisa buat summary. Baca aja lah :v/Cast : Kyumin / Remake from novel 'Hyouka'/ Chap 1 up!
.

 _Untuk Kyuhyun,_  
 _  
Aku sekarang tinggal di Benares. Benares adalah kota yang hebat, Kyuhyun. Kota ini sering mengadakan upacara kematian. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama aku pergi. Kelihatannya, siapa pun yang meninggal di sini bisa langsung naik ke surga, atau aku salah?_  
 _Oh, ya, tempat ini disebut-sebut 'bebas dari roda reinkarnasi'. Artinya, meninggal di sini setara dengan menjadi makhluk yang telah mendapat pencerahan dalam ajaran Buddha. Di Cina, butuh kesederhanaan yang lama untuk mencapai tingkat 'kebebasan'. Tapi di sini, kau hanya perlu meninggal lalu segalanya akan beres._  
 _Yah, itu cerita yang menyedihkan untuk orang-orang Cina._  
 _Mungkin agak terlambat, tapi selamat untuk keberhasilanmu masuk ke SMA. Pada akhirnya SMA Kamiyama, ya kan? Pilihan yang membosankan. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, selamat._  
 _Sebagai kakakmu, biarkan aku memberimu, seseorang yang berhasil menjadi murid SMA, sebuah saran._  
 _Masuklah ke Klub Sastra Klasik._  
 _Klub Sastra Klasik adalah klub kebudayaan dengan tradisi yang panjang di SMA Kamiyama. Dan lagi, kau mungkin sudah tahu mengenai hal ini, tapi aku dulunya juga anggota klub itu._  
 _Aku mendengarnya dari seseorang, sepertinya klub kami yang memiliki banyak tradisi itu tidak mendapat anggota baru selama tiga tahun dan sekarang tidak memiliki anggota sama sekali. Kalau tidak ada satu pun siswa yang masuk klub tahun ini, klub tersebut akan dibubarkan. Sebagai orang yang pernah menjadi anggota klub, tentu itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku biarkan._  
 _Tapi, jika ada anggota baru di bulan April, situasinya akan berbeda. Kyuhyun, selamatkan Klub Klasik, tempat kakakmu menghabiskan masa muda. Untuk sekarang, kau bisa ikut klub dengan sekadar nama saja._  
 _Lagi pula, Klub Sastra Klasik bukanlah klub yang buruk. Khususnya sangat menyenangkan di musim gugur._  
 _Bagaimana pun, kau tidak punya sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan, kan?_  
 _Aku akan meneleponmu setelah sampai di New Delhi._  
 _  
Salam sayang,_  
 _  
Heechul_

 **Hyouka : Surat dari Banares**

Author : Ayumi Noriko

Cast : - Kyuhyun

\- Sungmin

\- Donghae

\- Eunhyuk

Rating : T

Disclaimer : semua cast disini hanya saya pinjam namanya

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai "penghemat energi". Ia tidak akan membuang energi melakukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Meskipun ia tidak tertarik mengikuti klub apa pun, begitu memasuki SMA Kamiyama, ia diperintahkan kakaknya Heechul untuk memasuki Klub Klasik yang terancam dibubarkan karena seluruh anggota sebelumnya telah lulus. Bersama dengan teman lamanya, Lee donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, serta seorang pria anggun yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, Lee Sungmin, Klub Klasik didirikan kembali. Mereka mendapati diri mereka terlibat dalam segala bentuk pemecahan misteri yang menegangkan. Kyuhyun segera menyadari bahwa Klub Klasik, seperti yang dijanjikan Heechul, sebetulnya "lumayan menarik"

Dan kemudian dimulailah "Serial Klub Klasik".

.

.

.

 **Kyuhyun POV**

Banyak yang menyebutkan kehidupan semasa SMA itu bagaikan " berwarna seperti mawar ".

Tapi bukan berarti semua pelajar SMA akan mengharapkan sebuah kehidupan 'berwarna mawar' itu. Apakah itu belajar, olahraga maupun percintaan, tetap saja akan ada beberapa orang yang lebih memilih kehidupan "berwarna abu-abu" ketimbang kehidupan berwarna mawar. Aku tahu beberapa orang yang masuk dalam hitunganku. Tapi tetap saja, cara itu membuat seseorang cukup kesepian untuk kehidupan seorang manusia.

Disini aku sudah memulai percakapan dengan tema seperti itu dengan teman lamaku, Lee Donghae di ruang kelas, disinari oleh cahaya matahari senja. Seperti biasa, Donghae selalu memaparkan senyumnya dan mengatakan " Aku juga berpikir begitu. Ngomong – ngomong, Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang menyukai kekerasan. "

Betapa salah perkataannya. Lalu aku memprotes. " Apa kau akan mengatakan bahwa kehidupanku berwarna abu – abu ? "

"Memangnya aku berbicara begitu? Tapi Kyuhyun, tidak peduli apakah itu belajar, olahraga, atau apa satu lagi? Percintaan? Aku tak pernah berfikir kau akan serius dalam ketiganya. "

" Tapi aku juga tidak pernah memandang remeh hal - hal itu"

" Yap, benar "

Senyum Donghae melebar.

" Lagipula kau hanya menghemat energi "

Aku menyetujuinya dengan mendengus. Tidak masalah selama kau mengerti bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu benci membuat diriku aktif. Aku hanya tidak suka membuang – buang energiku untuk hal yang idak berguna. Gaya hidupku adalah menghemat energi untuk kemajuan planet ini. Dengan kata lain...  
" Jika aku tidak perlu melakukannya, Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Jika aku harus melakukannya, Aku akan lakukan dengan cepat "

Selagi aku mengucapkan motto ku, Donghae mengangkat bahunya seperti biasa.

" Entah itu "hemat energi" ataupun "sinisme" , keduanya sama, kan? Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang Instrumentalisme?

" Tidak "

" Dengan kata lain, maksudnya untuk orang – orang sepertimu yang tidak punya ketertarikan sama sekali, hanya dengan melihat fakta bahwa kau tidak mengikuti satupun klub di SMA Kamiyama dan semua aktivitas klub sekolah, membuatmu menjadi orang yang berwarna abu – abu

" Apa? Apa kau akan mengatakan bahwa kematian karena pembunuhan sama dengan kematian karena kelalaian? "

Donghae menjawabnya tanpa ragu, " Dari beberapa perspektif, ya. Walaupun masalah tersebut sangat berbeda jika kau ingin mencoba meyakinkan orang mati bahwa kematiannya disebabkan kelalaian dirimu agar bisa menenangkan jiwanya "

Dasar muka tebal sialan. Aku sekali lagi melihat orang didepanku ini. Lee Donghae, teman lamaku, sekaligus lawan yang pantas dan rival yang mematikan, tapi cukup pendek untuk seorang laki – laki. Bahkan sebagai murid SMA, dia sering keliru dianggap sebagai orang yang agak feminim dan lemah, tapi sebenarnya sifat aslinya berbeda, Agak susah menjelaskan perbedaannya, sih. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia berbeda. Selain selalu tersenyum sepanjang waktu dan dia selalu terlihat membawa tas bertali, sebagaimana lambang "muka tebalnya" ia. Dia juga anggota Klub Kerajinan Tangan, jangan tanyakan kenapa. Berdebat dengannya hanya mebuang – buang energi. Aku melambaikan tangan untuk menandakan akhir dari percakapan ini.

" Yah, terserah. Pulanglah duluan. "

" Yap, kau benar. Aku tidak punya aktifitas klub hari ini. . mungkin aku akan langsung pulang. "  
Ketika ia meragangkan pinggangnya, ia langsung menyadari sesuatu dan langsung menatapku.

" Pulanglah duluan? Jarang aku mendengarkannya darimu "

" Apa? "

" Jika pulang kerumah, bukankah kau akan duluan pulang kerumah bahkan sebelum mengucapkan kalimat itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sepulang sekolah? padahal kau tidak ada mengikuti Klub manapun "

" Ah "

Aku menaikkan alisku dan mengambil secarik kertas dari saku kanan jaket seragamku. Setelah memberikannya dengan tenang kepada Donghae, matanya terbuka lebar dalam ketakjuban. Tidak, Dia terlalu berlebihan. Dia tidak benar – benar terkejut, walaupun matanya benar – benar terbuka lebar. Yah, Donghae memang terkenal dengan ekspresi berlebihannya.

" Apa?! Bagaimana bisa ?! "

" Donghae, tenangkan dirimu "

" Bukankah ini formulir pendaftaran Klub? Aku terkejut, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, seorang Kyuhyun tiba tiba berkeinginan mengikuti sebuah Klub . . "

Kertas itu memang Formulir pendaftaran Klub. Setelah melihat nama Klub yang tertulis di kertas tadi, Donghae menaikkan alisnya.

" Klub Sastra Klasik ? "

" Kau pernah mendengarnya? "

" Tentu saja, tapi, kenapa Klub Sastra Klasik? Apakah kau tiba – tiba punya ketertarikan dalam hal literatur klasik? "

Sekarang bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya ?Aku menggaruk kepalaku dan mengambil secarik kertas lainnya dari saku isi berisi tulisan tangan, yang aku berikan kepada Donghae.

" Bacalah "

Donghae langsung mengambil surat itu dan mulai membacanya, dan seperti yang kuduga, dia tertawa.

" Haha, Kyuhyun, pasti merepotkan. Permintaan dari kakakmu, ya? Tidak mungkin kau akan menolaknya "  
Kenapa dia tampak sangat gembira? Disisi lain Aku sangat sadar bahwa aku menunjukkan ekspresi pahit. Surat dari India yang datang tadi pagi ini nampaknya mencoba untuk merubah gaya hidupku. Cho heechul memang selalu begitu, mengirim surat untuk merubah hidupku.

" Kyuhyun, tolong lindungi Klub Sastra Klasik, masa muda kakakmu dulu "

Ketika aku membuka amplop surat ini dan membaca surat singkat tersebut tadi pagi. Aku sadar akan keegoisannya. Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk melindungi memori masa lalu kakakku, tapi . .

" Apa keahlian kakakmu? karate? "

" Aikido dan taekwondo. Lumayan sakit kalau dia berniat melukaiku. "

Yap, kakakku, mahasiswa yang terampil baik di akademik maupun bela diri, tidak hanya puas dengan menaklukkan Jepang, dan dia memutuskan untuk keluar negeri dan menantang dunia, niatan yang buruk jika ingin mencari masalah dengannya.

Dan, ketika aku mencoba menolak kenyataan dengan kebanggaan dengan apa yang kupunya, benarnya juga kalau aku hanya punya sedikit alasan untuk kakakku benar, aku tak punya kegiatan yang lebih aku lebih baik menjadi anggota klub pasif dibanding menjadi murid yang tidak bergabung ke klub manapun, dan tanpa ragu Aku mengisi formulir itu tadi pagi.

" Kau tau apa artinya ini, Kyuhyun? "

Donghae berbicara sambil melirik surat kakakku. Aku mengeluh dan berkata " Yah, tidak ada keuntungannya dari hal ini "

" … Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. "

Setelah mengalihkan pandangannya ke surat itu, Donghae berbicara dengan nada senang yang agak aneh. Dia mengetuk surat tersebut dengan punggung tangannya dan berkata, " Saat ini tidak ada satupun anggota di Klub Sastra Klasik, kan? Itu berarti hanya kau yang menjaga ruang klub itu itu hebat?Sebuah markas pribadi dalam komplek sekolah dimana kau dapat melakukan sesuatu sesukamu. "  
Markas pribadi?

" . . . Mungkin kelihatannya menarik. "

" Tidakkah kau menyukainya? "

Alasan yang aneh, Donghae tadi mengatakan bahwa aku mungkin bisa memiliki sebuah markas rahasia di itu tak pernah terfikirkan olehku. Ruang pribadi, eh? ? ... itu tidak terlalu buruk jika akhirnya dapat membuatku lebih senang. Aku mengambil kembali surat tadi dari Donghae dan membalas,

" Mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Aku akan mengeceknya. "

" Bagus, Peluang hanya muncul bagi orang yang mencobanya."

Peluang muncul bagi yang mencobanya, eh? Yah, kalimat tersebut sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan kepribadianku sih, jadi aku hanya senyum pahit dan mengambil tas bahu ku. Aku masih memegang teguh motto ku.

Dari jendela yang terbuka, sahutan Tim Atletik bisa terdengar jelas.

" … Semangat !Semangat !Semangat ! … "

Aku tak akan terlibat dalam kegiatan yang membuang – buang energi seperti itu. Jangan salah paham, Aku tidak bilang bahwa menghemat energi adalah pilihan yang lebih baik, jadi aku sama sekali tidak menilai orang aktif sebagai orang yang bodoh. aku berjalan menuju ruang Klub Sastra Klasik sambil mendengarkan mereka melanjutkan sorakan mereka.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor berkeramik dan terus sampai di lantai tiga. Aku bertemu oleh seorang penjaga sekolah yang sedang membawa tangga, aku menanyakan dimana ruang Klub Sastra Klasik, dan ternyata di Ruang Geografi yang terletak di lantai empat Gedung Kebutuhan Khusus.

Sekolah ini, SMA Kamiyama, jumlah muridnya maupun luas area sekolah ini tidak terlalu banyak.  
Jumlah semua murid disini hampir seribuan. Sekolah ini menyediakan kurikulum untuk ujian tes universitas seperti sekolah lain, tapi tak terlalu terkenal dalam akademiknya. Dengan kata lain, sekolah ini hanya sekolah biasa. Tapi disisi lain, sekolah ini mempunyai jumlah Klub yang sangat banyak ( seperti Klub Melukis dam Klub Akapela, dan juga Klub Sastra Klasik), tapi karena itu sekolah ini terkenal karna mempunyai Festival Kebudayaan Tahunan yang meriah.

Di komplek sekolah ini ada tiga bangunan besar. Gedung Utama yaitu terdapatnya ruang kelas. Kemudian Gedung Keperluan Khusus yaitu terdapatnya ruang kelas untuk mata pelajaran khusus, dan terakhir Gedung Olahraga. Yah, ini semua memang normal. Satu lagi, disini juga terdapat Gedung Dojo dan Gudang Peralatan Olahraga. Dan Ruang Klub Sastra Klasik terdapat di lantai keempat dari Gedung Keperluan Khusus, cukup terpencil.

Sambil mengutuk karna membuang – buang energi, aku berjalan melalui koridor penghubung dan naik ke lantai empat, dan langsung menemukan Ruang Geografi. Tanpa ragu aku langsung membuka pintu geser itu, tapi ternyata terkunci. Sudah kuduga terkunci, karna biasanya semua ruang keperluan khusus memang dikunci jika kosong. Aku mengambil kunci yang lebih dulu kupinjam untuk "menghemat energi" dan membuka kuncinya.

Setelah membuka kuncinya, aku membuka pintunya, didalam Ruang Geografi yang kosong, matahari tenggelam bisa dilihat dari jendela yang mengarah ke barat.

Apa tadi kau bilang "kosong" ? Tidak, Ternyata tak seperti yang kuharapkan.

Didalam Ruang Geografi yang masih bermandikan cahaya senja, yang menjadi ruang Klub Sastra Klasik, ternyata sudah ada seseorang disana.

Seorang murid berdiri didekat jendela menatapku. Dia seorang pria.

Ketika kata "anggun" dan "rapi" bukanlah kata pertama yang melintas di kepalaku setelah melihatnya, tapi kupikir tak ada kata lain yang cocok untuk menjelaskan penampilannya selain itu. Rambut hitam sebahunya terurai, dan seragamnya sangat cocok. Dia cukup tinggi untuk seorang pria, mungkin lebih tinggi dari sudah jelas bahwa dia seorang siswa, bibir tipis dan sosok kesepiannya memperkuat gambaran klasik seorang siswa SMA dalam , pupil matanya besar, dan bukannya anggun, matanya lebih terlihat bersemangat.

Dia adalah seorang murid yang tidak pernah aku kenal.

Tetapi, Setelah melihatku, dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Hai. Kau pasti cho kyuhyun dari Klub Sastra Klasik, kan? "  
" … Siapa kau? "

Aku bertanya dengan terus terang. Yah aku memang tidak terlalu pandai berinteraksi dengan orang lain, Aku tak bermaksud untuk bersikap dingin terhadap orang yang baru kukenal. Ketika aku tak mengenalnya, untuk alasan tertentu, sepertinya dia mengenalku.

" Tidakkah kau mengenalku? Namaku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. "

Lee Sungmin. Walaupun dia telah memperkenalkan dirinya, aku masih tidak ingat. Ngomong – ngomong, Sungmin adalah nama yang lumayan langka, dan nama depannya Lee yang terkesan banyak digunakan. Tak mungkin bagiku untuk lupa nama seperti itu.

Aku menatap kembali pria yang bernama Sungmin itu. Setelah kuyakin aku tak mengenalnya, aku membalas, " Maaf, aku tak ingat siapa kau. "

Masih dengan senyumannya, dia memiringkan kepalanya, tampaknya agak bingung.

" Kau cho kyuhyun, kan? Cho Kyuhyun dari Kelas 1-B ? "

Aku mengangguk.

" Aku dari kelas 1-A "

Jadi kau ingat sekarang? Mungkin kalimat itu yang dimaksudkannya… Apa ingatanku yang separah ini?  
Tunggu sebentar. Aku dari kelas B dan dia dari kelas A, Apa mungkin kami bertemu sebelumnya?  
Walaupun di tingkat yang sama, tak mungkin murid dari kelas yang berbeda bisa berjumpa dengan kelas lainnya. Satu – satunya kesempatan yang memungkinkan adalah melalui aktifitas klub atau teman yang dikenal. Aku tidak mempunyai teman melalui aktifitas klub.

Berarti pertemuan yang harus melibatkan semua pelajar, tapi yang paling memungkinkan hanyalah saat upacara pembukaan sekolah pada awal semester. Disamping itu, Aku tak pernah berfikir seseorang telah memperkenalkanku dengan orang lain diluar kelas.

Tidak, tunggu sebentar. Aku ingat, Itu dia, kesempatan lain untuk bertemu kelas lain saat belajar, akan lebih fleksibel mengajar lebih dari satu kelas sekaligus. Berarti kemungkinannya pada jam olahraga ataupun seni bela diri. Pada SMP juga ada pelajaran kejuruan, tapi berhubung SMA lebih kepada akademik, hal tadi tidak dihitung. Dan pelajaran olahraga laki – laki dan perempuan dipisahkan, berarti...

" Mungkinkah kita dari kelas musik yang sama? "

" Ya, benar ! "

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang.

Meskipun aku telah menduganya, aku masih saja terkejut. Aku hanya pernah menghadiri sekali pelajaran seni tambahan semenjak aku masuk sekolah ini. Jadi tentu saja tidak mungkin bagiku untuk mengingat satupun nama ataupun wajah orang – orang disini !

Tapi disisi lain, pria bernama Sungmin ini mampu mengingatku hanya dengan sekali pertemuan, jadi inilah bukti hidup bahwa hal itu bukannya mustahil. Asal kau tahu, dia pasti memiliki kemampuan mengamati dan mengingat yang mengerikan.

Tapi, bisa saja ini semua hanyalah kebetulan . "Orang yang berbeda akan memahami makna yang berbeda setelah membaca koran yang sama". Setelah itu, Aku sadar akan sesuatu dan bertanya, " Jadi, Sungmin-san. Kenapa kamu berada di Ruang Geografi? "

Dia langsung menjawab, " Aku baru saja bergabung dengan Klub Sastra Klasik, jadi kupikir aku harus kemari untuk memperkenalkan diriku "

Bergabung dengan Klub Sastra Klasik, dengan kata lain, dia menjadi anggota.

Pada saat itu aku ingin dia menebak perasaanku. Jika dia bergabung kedalam klub, ini berarti akhir dari "markas rahasia"-ku di klub ini maupun memenuhi kewajiban dari kakakku.. Aku tak punya alasan untuk bergabung ke klub ini. Aku mengeluh dalam hati... sia – sia usahaku. Sambil berpikir begitu, aku bertanya, "Apa alasanmu bergabung ke klub ini?"

Aku tak mau bergabung ke klub ini !.Aku mencoba untuk menyampaikan pesan tersirat ini, tapi tampaknya dia tak menyadarinya.

" yah, sebenarnya aku punya alasan pribadi untuk bergabung ke klub ini. "

Dia bahkan mengelak pertanyaanku. Tak kusangka. Lee Sungmin ini agak mencurigakan.

" Bagaimana denganmu, cho kyuhyun.? "

" Aku? "

Nah ini yang susah. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Kupikir dia tak akan mengerti bahwa aku bergabung ke klub ini hanyalah perintah dari kakakku. Tapi ketika hendak memikirkannya, aku menyadari bahwa dia tampaknya tak sangat ingin alasanku,.

Tiba – tiba pintu bergeser terbuka dan suara dentumannya terdengar keras. " Hei ! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? "

Dia seorang guru. Tampaknya berpatroli sekeliling sekolah setelah jam keluar. Dengan badan yang terbentuk dan kulit berwarna coklat, dia tampaknya guru Olahraga. Walaupun dia tak membawa pedang bambu, tidak sulit membayangkannya membawa pedang. Meski dia sudah melewati umur *terbaik* nya, dia masih memiliki aura wibawa.

Sungmin mundur selangkah setelah tiba – tiba dirinya diteriaki seperti itu, tapi dengan cepat kembali tersenyum. Dia kemudian menyapa guru itu.

" Selamat sore, choi seunghyun seongsanim. "

Dia membuat sapaan yang tepat dengan caranya menundukkan kepalanya dengan sudut dan kecepatan yang tepat. Mengunakan tata krama dimanapun dia berada, aku mulai merasa iri melihatnya. Kemudian guru yang bernama seunghyun ini, menjadi diam karena kesopanannya, tapi kemudian berteriak keras lagi.

" Aku melihat pintu terbuka dan aku langsung menghampirinya. Dan apa yang kalian lakukan disini, masuk seenaknya kedalam kelas ini tanpa izin? Siapa namamu dan dari kelas mana? "

... Hmph, tanpa izin, eh?'

" Aku Cho Kyuhyun dari Kelas 1 – B. Ngomong – ngomong, seongsanim, ini ruang Klub Sastra Klasik, dan aku khawatir kau telah mengganggu aktifitas klub kami. "

" Klub Sastra Klasik..? "

Tanpa menyembunyikan curiganya, dia berkata, " Kukira klub itu sudah bubar. "

" Yah, itu kemarin, sekarang sudah aktif kembali. Anda bisa mengkonfirmasinya dengan guru pengawas kami, umm. . . "

"jiyoung, "

" Ya, anda bisa mengkonfirmasinya dengan jiyoung-seongsanim. "

Penjelasan yang tepat pada waktu yang tepat. Seunghyun seongsanim kemudian menurunkan nada suaranya

" Oh begitu, yah, silahkan lanjutkan apa yang kalian kerjakan. "

" Tapi anda terus melihat kami "

" dan jangan lupa kembalikan kunci setelah selesai "

" Ya, Pak. "

Seunghyun sekali lagi menoleh menatap kami sebelum menutup pintu dengan kasar. Sungmin sekali lagi tersentak tubuhnya karena suara yang keras, tapi kemudian bergumam, "Dia…"

" Hmmm ? "

" Dia cukup cerewet untuk seorang guru. "

Aku tersenyum.

Bagaimanapun.

Rasanya aku tak ada urusan disini.

" oke, sekarang kita sudah selesai dengan perkenalannya, bisakah kita pulang? "

" Eh? Kita tak punya aktifitas hari ini? "

" Well, Aku mau pulang. "

Aku menyandang tas bahu ku, yang isinya tak banyak dan berbalik membelakangi Sungmin.

" Kau yang mengunci pintu. Kau tak mau diteriaki lagi seperti tadi, kan? "

" Eh? "

Aku kemudian meninggalkan ruang Geografi.

Atau lebih tepatnya. Ketika aku hendak keluar, aku berhenti oleh suara Sungmin.

" Tunggu sebentar ! "

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya, dengan polosnya dia mengatakan, "A-aku tak bisa mengunci pintunya."

" Kenapa? "

" Karna aku tak punya kuncinya. "

Oh iya. Kuncinya denganku. Tak banyak kunci cadangan yang boleh dipinjamkan, tampaknya begitu. Jadi aku mengambil kunci dari saku ku dan memegangnya kearahnya.

" Ini, kau yang . . Maaf, maksudku, tolong jaga baik – baik, Sungmin. "

Tapi Sungmin tidak merespon. Dia hanya menatap kunci ang menggantung di jariku, dan sesudah itu dia memiringkan mepalanya dan bertanya, " cho kyuhyun, mengapa kau membawanya? "  
Apakah dia kehilangan beberapa sel di kepalanya?

" Yah, aku tak kan bisa masuk tanpa kunci. . Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana..., maaf, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa masuk kedalam ruangan ini, Sungmin? "

" Pintunya tak terkunci saat aku masuk. Kupikir seseorang telah ada di ruangan ini sebelumku, jadi aku dapat masuk tanpa kunci. "

Oh begitu, kecuali semenjak dia menerima surat dari mantan anggota seperti punyaku, dia mungkin takkan tahu bahwa tak ada satupun anggota di Klub Sastra Klasik.

" Oh begitukah? Tapi pada saat aku datang pintunya terkunci. "

Ternyata itu adalah kesalahan karena ekspresi pada mata Sungmin berubah menjadi tajam. Hanya imajinasiku atau memang benar pupil matanya membesar?. Terkejut dengan sikap kagetku, dengan nada pelan dia bertanya, " Ketika kau bilang pintunya terkunci, apa yang kau maksud pintu yang kau lalui itu? "  
Ketika aku masih bingung dengan ekspresinya untuk seorang pria yang terlihat manis, Aku menggangguk. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, Sungmin maju selangkah kearahku.

" Jadi berarti aku tadi terkunci dari dalam, kan? "

Terkunci didalam, itukah yang Sungmin katakan?. Begitukah? Aku berfikir sejenak. Aku tak pernah ingat aku mengunci pintu jawabannya mudah.

" Bukankah kau yang menguncinya dari dalam? "

Namun Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolaknya dengan tegas.

" Aku tak pernah melakukannya. "

" Well, kuncinya ada denganku. Siapa yang mungkin mengunci pintunya selainmu? "

"terkadang beberapa orang lupa ketika mereka telah mengunci pintunya atau tidak. "

Lalu Sungmin tampaknya mengabaikan penjelasanku, dan langsung menunjuk sesuatu di belakangku.  
" Ngomong – ngomong, apakah dia temanmu? "

Aku berbalik, dan melihat siluet kerah seragam berwarna hitam diantara pintu geser itu,Pandangannya bertemu denganku. Aku mengingat seseorang yang memiliki mata berwarna coklat ditambah dengan senyumannya. Jadi aku meninggikan nada suaraku dan berkata, " Donghae! Kau dan hobi burukmu, menguping percakapan orang! "

Pintunya terbuka, dan seperti yang kuduga, orang yang masuk itu adalah lee Donghae. Tanpa malu dia mengatakan, " Yah, maaf. Aku bukan bermaksud menguping"

" Kau mungkin tak bermaksud, tapi kau tetap saja melakukannya."

" Mungkin saja, Tapi aku tak bisa tahan ketika aku melihat seorang Kyuhyun yang pasif menghabiskan waktu berharganya sendirian bersama seorang pria di ruang kelas spesial ketika senja. . Aku tak akan melewatkannya "

Apa yang dia katakan?

" Kupikir kau sudah pulang kerumah. "

" Yah, rencananya begitu, tapi kemudian aku melihatmu dengan pria ini di kelas dari bawah. Tampaknya aku belum cukup berpengalaman dalam hal mengintip."

Aku mengabaikan komentar Donghae, paling itu hanya candaannya. Tapi untuk beberapa orang yang tak mengerti candaan ringan seperti itu, mereka menganggapnya serius.

Tampaknya Sungmin juga telah dibodohi.

" Eh, eh, A-aku . . "

Ekspresi bersemangatnyanya beberapa saat yang lalu hilang, tergantikan oleh ekspresi kebingungan. Dia seseorang yang selalu memancarkan ekspresinya di wajahnya, saat dia muncul dan mengatakan " Lihat, aku sedang bingung sekarang" dengan gugup. Cukup menyenangkan melihat dia seperti itu, aku sadar aku tak boleh membiarkannya terlalu lama seperti itu.

Syukurlah, untuk menunjukkan bahwa kata-katanya Saotshi hanyalah candaan belaka, pertanyaan yang kau butuhkan adalah, " Apakah kau serius? "

" Tentu saja tidak. "

Phew. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Seperti motto Donghae : "candaan itu dibuat saat itu juga, begitu juga kesalahpahaman, harus dihilangkan saat itu juga. "

" ... kyuhyun, siapa dia? "

Setelah selesai dengan candaan Donghae, Sungmin bertanya karna kebingungan. Tampaknya aku harus memperkenalkan Donghae kepadanya, atau kami tak dapat pergi kemana-pun. Aku mengatakannya dengan singkat. " Oh, dia? Dia Lee Donghae, seorang manusia "palsu" ?. "

" Palsu? "

Perkenalan paling cocok baginya, yang Donghae tampaknya menghargai humorku.

" Haha, perkenalan yang bagus, Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Dan kau? "

" Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. "

Setelah mendengar nama "Sungmin", Donghae bereaksi dengan aneh, awalnya dia tampaknya tak dapat berkata – kata. Tapi untuk seorang yang pintar bicara seperti Donghae, jarang aku melihatnya seperti itu.

" Sung.. Sungmin? Sungmin yang itu ? "

" Hmm? Aku tak tau Sungmin mana yang kau maksud, tapi aku yakin hanya dia yang bernama Sungmin di sekolah ini " ucapku

" Berarti memang dia. Aku terkejut. "

Ekspresi terkejut Donghae kali ini jika dia terkejut, harusnya aku baru mengerti kalau dia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan informasi –informasi yang sangat berharga. Tapi apa yang membuatnya begitu terkejut? Aku tak dapat menebaknya.

" Hei, Donghae, kali ini apa? "

" Kali ini apa kau bilang? Aku tau kau tak tau banyak, tapi apa kau yakin tak pernah mengenal Klan Sungmin? "

Kali ini, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeluh berlebihan. Tentu saja, ini salah satu dari cara Donghae melakukan candaan-nya. Sejak aku tau dia sangat berpengalaman mengumpulkan informasi yang sangat tak berguna, Tapi aku tetap tak malu bila menjadi temannya.

Donghae mulai menjelaskan.

" ada beberapa klan bergengsi di kota Kamiyama ini, tapi yang paling tekenal adalah empat 'Exponential Clans' ini. Yaitu Klan Park, klan yang memiliki kuil di bukit belakang sungai tobi, Klan Shin, klan yang mempunyai toko buku, Klan Sungmin klan dengan sawah mereka yang luas, dan Klan Choi yang menguasai areal gunung. Kanji pertama dari nama keluarga mereka diwakili oleh eksponensial dari angka sepuluh (十百千万), karenanya mereka dipanggil dengan 'Exponential Clans'. Klan lainnya yang memiliki jejak yang sama dengan empat klan ini adalah Klan Kim yang memiliki rumah sakit, dan Klan Tan dengan dominasi mereka dalam edukasi."

Aku tercengang, Aku berkedip dengan curiga dan bertanya, " Empat Klan? Donghae, apa kau serius? "  
" Kejamnya. Pernahkah aku berbohong tentang hal – hal seperti ini?"

Jika Donghae mengatakan itu benar, berarti tak salah lagi itu memang benar . Namun, klan bergengsi pada zaman sekarang? Ketika Donghae masih merengut, Sungmin membantunya.

" Umm, Aku pernah mendengar cerita itu sebelumya. Ya walaupun aku masih kurang yakin bahwa keluargaku mejadi klan yang terkenal. "

" Jadi semuanya benar? "

" Tapi ini pertama kali aku mendengar tentang empat 'Exponential Clans'. "

Ketika aku menatap Donghae, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya. "

" Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tak berbohong. "

" Tapi semuanya dibuat – buat, kan? "

" Ya, sesekali aku ingin memulai sesuatu seperti ini "

Seolah – olah hendak mengakhiri topik ini, Donghae bertepuk tangan dan berkata, " Ngomong – ngomong, Kyuhyun, ada masalah apa? "

Kau sangat ingin tahu. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, aku menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya.

Hari semakin gelap, dan Sungmin menghidupkan lampu.

Setelah mendengar cerita, Donghae menyilangkan lengannya dan mulai mengeluh.

" Hmm, kasus yang aneh. "

" Begitukah? Atau mungkin saja Sungmin lupa bahwa dia mengunci pintunya, kan? "

" Tidak, ini memang aneh. "

Donghae meluruskan lengannya kemudian bertepuk tangan.  
" Akhir – akhir ini, pihak sekolah sangat menuntut bagaimana kampus mereka beroperasi. Jika kau menyadarinya, tidak ada satupun kelas yang dapat dikunci dari dalam. Ini alasan utntuk mencegah para murid melakukan hal yang mencurigakan didalam kelas.

Ketika Donghae menjelaskannya dengan semangat, kecurigaan muncul di benak ku. Aku tau Donghae bisa sangat hebat dalam hal menemukan pengetahuan sepele ini, tapi bukankah ia belajar terlalu banyak? Mengingat dia hanya baru berada di sekolah ini kurang dari sebulan.

" Darimana kau tahu itu? "

" Ya, ketika aku mencoba bersembunyi didalam kelas untuk bereksperimen dengan sesuatu minggu kemarin, tapi aku sadar aku tak dapat mengunci pintu dari dalam. "

" Kau tau? Kupikir pintu sekolah ini didesain untuk mencegah seseuatu terjadi dari orang sepertimu 'melakukan hal yang mencurigakan'. "

" yah, Kupikir begitu. "

" Sudah pasti "

Kami berdua tertawa. Tapi karena tertawaan kami, Sungmin melangkah kebelakang, Menyadari hal ini, aku berhenti tertawa dan berkata, "Yah, berarti ada yang salah dengan kuncinya. Hari semakin gelap, saatnya aku pulang"

Aku berdiri dari kursi yang kududuki.

Aku merasakan seseorang memegang bahuku. Aku berbalik dan kulihat Sungmin, yang menghampiriku dari belakang tanpa kusadari.

" Tunggu sebentar ! "

" Sekarang apa? "

" Aku penasaran "

Setelah melihat muka Sungmin dari dekat, aku meringis.  
" Jadi? "

" Kenapa aku bisa terkunci dari dalam? . . atau jika aku tidak terkunci dari dalam, bagaimana bisa aku masuk kedalam kelas ini? "

Kurasa keputusan untuk datang ke kelas ini adalah keputusan yang salah

T.B.C .

Cuap - Cuap :

Hai, masih ada yang inget ff ini? Ini ff remake pertama aku di FFN dulu sebelum dihapus #NangisDipelukkanSungjin

Ya, jujur aja sih aku sempat drop waktu denger berita pernikahannya Sungmin. Tapi ternyata masih banyak Joyers yang bertahan

Oleh karena itu, aku persembahkan ff gaje + aneh ini

Untuk kalian keluargaku, JOYERS

Kayaknya mulai bulan ini aku bakal mulai nulis lagi ^^ tapi maaf ya kalau ceritaku abal - abalan TTATT

And the last... GIVE ME REVIEW TTATT


End file.
